Scattered Pieces of Glass
by MyLastDarkWish20
Summary: I sit in the corner. All alone. I am hurt. Tears streaming down my face. But what hurts the most, is knowing that no one cares. No one cares. No one cares that I have fallen apart. No one cares, that I am mentally, and physically depressed. No one cares that I am broken. Everybody is just walking, on my scattered pieces… of glass.


**Scattered Pieces Of Glass:**

**A/N: Hellooooo people who are currently going to or already have and barley just decided to read the authors note! So I've had this story idea in my brain for a while and i decided to try and mash it into a story! :D so yep I hope you guys continue reading my story because this is just the beginning baby! ;D **

**OH and another thing I need more characters for the story! So if you guys would like to comment a character or PM me that would be great! Just tell me the following: and anything else you might want to add!**

**Name:  
gender:**

**personality:**

**past: (Very detailed please! :3)**

Prologue

The beautiful snow white she-cat slowly elevated her gaze skywards, dark and glittering. The first stars sparkled with shimmering light, emitted by the night sky and ground. It was so beautiful yet.. she couldn't come to enjoy such beauty. Couldn't the warrior code just change? Or she could get rid of Quickstar? It would be easy. No, she quickly shook her head, that was to never happen. She shuddered violently scolding herself silently for thinking of such things. She would never bring herself to harm any of her kin. Especially not the one that gave her life, but the thought was constantly there taunting her, Quickstar was and never would be a good mother, she thought before resting her rump down, her tail wrapped around her paws, seeking for some kind of warmth.. of comfort. She closed her eyes, the presence of the sturdy RiverClan tom reassured her, but it also scared her a little, all the feeling that surged through her when they were together scared her, he had so much control over her.

"Winterpelt?" the silence and the beauty of the night seemed to shatter as the RiverClan tom meowed, he was staring down at her, his eyes full of worries. "Are you alright? Do you want to go already?"

"No, no.." meowed Winterpelt, blinking at the muscular tom. "I'm alright I was.. I was just thinking, thats all." She rose to her feet, her feathery tail flicking briefly at him. She couldn't bring herself to tell him. _  
_

His ears drooped when he heard Winterpelt he was worried for her, for her safety. His gaze flickered down to their paws, caressing her soft white limbs with his own, his paw gently running across the long pink scar, he felt a lump grow in his throat the scar was his fault… Quickstar had found out about their meetings and threatened Winter, but she refused to listen to her mother. Making his heart flutter, she would give anything up for him. _Except leave her clan._ A voice whispered in the back of his head. His face drooped into a small frown and the RiverClan warrior felt his ears grow hot. He loved her and she loved him thats all that mattered! Right?

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Quickstar-

tall dark brown she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy: **Adderheart-

big dark grey tabby tom; with cold sapphire blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **

**Amberfoot- **

gold tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE: Briarpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Greyear**-

light grey tom with sharp pointed ears and bright blue eyes

**Patchtail- **

grumpy white and black tom; yellow-green eyes

**Burnpelt**-

red- brown and white tom with dark yellow eyes

**Deerfur-**

light brown she-cat with white spots; green eyes

**Winterpelt-**

beautiful pure white she-cat with striking forest green eyes **(deceased)**

**Darkmoon- **

dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Birdpaw-**

pretty dark brown tabby she-cat; light green eyes

**Galepaw-**

sand-grey tom; forest green eyes

**Antpaw-**

bright red and black she-cat; yellow eyes

**Briarpaw- (medicine cat apprentice)**

dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest; sapphire blue eyes

**Fuzzypaw-**

fluffy white and grey she-cat; bright green eyes

**Nettlepaw-**

spiky dark grey tabby tom with white paws, chest; bright green eyes

**Queens:**

**Nightflower-**

pretty black she-cat with dull blue eyes (mother of Aspenkit, black she-cat with yellow eyes)


End file.
